The Bachelor ( Season 17)
The seventeenth season of The Bachelor premiered on February 10,2017 . The season featured 28-year-old Jared Kushner Kennedy, a former Kansas State football player from McKinney, Texas. Pavelka placed third as a contestant during the Two season of The Bachelorette with Jade Wesley. Filming and development Casting Casting began during the airing of the sixteenth season of the show. First the show approached Tim Tebow, then-quarterback of the Denver Broncos; but he never signed an agreement. Lamar Hurd, a sportscaster from Portland, Oregon, had been another potential candidate, vying to become the first African-American Bachelor. Other rumored possible candidates included The Bachelorette season 6 winner Roberto Martinez, Pavelka fellow The Bachelorette castmate Arie Luyendyk, Jr. (runner-up from Wesley season), and eleven-time Olympic medalist Ryan Lochte. Luyendyk dropped out to focus on his racing career. Martinez and Lochte also declined. Production This season traveled many places including Montana, the Canadian province of Alberta, St. Croix in the United States Virgin Islands and Thailand. Appearances including Ben Taylor, Eli Young Band and Sarah Darling. Contestants File:IMG_2999.jpg|NicK Cataldo 19 Saco Maine Actor & Dancer Melissa (Bachelor 5).png|Catherine Giudici 26 Seattle, Washington Graphic Designer Becca (Bachelor 20).png|Roxy Thomas 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1660.JPG|Cody Johnson 18 New York City Wedding Planner TDBSON2.JPG|Ryan Brooks 18 New York City Wedding Planner Emma (Bachelor 25).jpg|Emily Evans 26 Seattle, Washington Graphic Designer IMG 1666.JPG|Luke west 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1673.JPG|Luke Thornton 23 New York City Envent Planner IMG 1670.JPG|Brad Books 18 New York City Wedding Planner P Emma (Bachelor 25).jpg|Emma Evans 26 Seattle, Washington Graphic Designer IMG_1683.JPG|Whitney Anderson 22 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1673.JPG|Kyle Thornton 23 New York City Envent Planner TDBSON2.JPG|Ryan Brooks 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1670.JPG|Brad Books 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1669.JPG|Tom Brooke 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1668.JPG|Ryan Brookner 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1667.JPG|Evan Thomas 18 New York City Event Planner IMG 1666.JPG|Luke Brookser 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1664.JPG|Rocky 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG 1660.JPG|Lisa Brooks 18 New York City Wedding Planner Lesley (Bachelor 25).jpg|Lisa Brooks 18 New York City Wedding Planner Catherine (Bachelor 25).jpg|Catherine Brooks 18 New York City Wedding Planner Becca (Bachelor 20).png|Roxy Thompson 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG_1681.JPG|West orange 18 New York City Wedding Planner IMG_1682.JPG|Kayla orange 18 New York City Wedding Planner Joey-mills 1468872231.jpg|Joey mills 18 New York City Wedding Planner Chance-logan 1418920205.jpg|Chance Logan 18 New York City Wedding Planner Dallas-trenton 1418920204.jpg|Dallas Trenton 18 New York City Wedding Planner Jacob-dixon 1418920206.jpg|Jacob Dixon 18 New York City Wedding Planner Josh-brady 1466195934.jpg|Josh Brady 18 New York City Wedding Planner Sean-ford 1465504325.jpg|Sean Ford 18 New York City Wedding Planner Future appearances Call-Out Order Episodes {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="width:100%; margin:auto;" |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #0040FF; color: #ffffff;" | No. in season ! scope="col" style="background-color: #0040FF; color: #ffffff;" | Title ! scope="col" style="background-color: #0040FF; color: #ffffff;" | Original air date |- !1 !"Week 1: Limo Arrivals" !February 23,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Spurned Dallas businessman Sean Pavelka seeks a second chance at love as the matchmaking contest's Season 17 bachelor. In the opener, Sean chats with fellow "Bachelors" alum Arie Luyendyk Jr. before arriving at the mansion to meet 26 Males contenders at the first cocktail party. After the rose ceremony, seven of the Men are sent home. |- !2 !"Week 2" !February 24,2017 |- | colspan="3" |The 19 survivors of the opening ceremony move into the mansion. Sean goes on his first one-on-one date, which involves a free fall off a Los Angeles skyscraper; and later, a group date involving a Harlequin photo shoot takes place. At the rose ceremony, the playing field is reduced to 16 contenders. |- !3 !"Week 3" !February 25,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Sean takes the men's to Malibu for a game of beach volleyball, after which the winners spend the evening with him and the losers return to the mansion. Elsewhere, one of his romantic encounters has the potential to break a world record for the longest on-screen kiss. Thirteen women remain after the rose ceremony |- !4 !"Week 4 !February 26,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Sean plays roller derby with eight of the 13 remaining contenders, but one Men takes a spill and ends up in the hospital with a swollen jaw. Elsewhere, Sean's private dates include a rock-climbing adventure at the Joshua Tree National Park, a dinner at a trailer park and a shopping spree on Rodeo Drive. Eleven Men remain after the rose ceremony. |- !5 !"Week 5: Whitefish !Febrauy 27,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Sean takes the 11 remaining bachelors to Whitefish, Mont., where eight compete in a relay race and Sean takes one men's on a helicopter ride over Glacier National Park and then to a concert. Also: Drama erupts after the group date; and Sean goes on a two-on-one date involving a horseback ride. At the rose ceremony, the playing field is reduced to nine. |- | colspan="3" |Sean plays roller derby with eight of the 13 remaining contenders, but one woman takes a spill and ends up in the hospital with a swollen jaw. Elsewhere, Sean's private dates include a rock-climbing adventure at the Joshua Tree National Park, a dinner at a trailer park and a shopping spree on Rodeo Drive. Eleven women remain after the rose ceremony. |- !6 !"Week 6: Canadian Rockies !February 28,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Sean and the nine remaining bachelors head to the Canadian Rockies, where seven of the Men's take an ice-cold dip in Lake Louise. Elsewhere, adventurous one-on-one encounters unfold, including a monster-snow-truck ride on a glacier and a date that involves rappelling down a cliff. Three women are sent home after the rose ceremony. |- !7 !"Week 7: St. Croix !March 1,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Sean and the six remaining bachelors visit the Caribbean island of St. Croix. While there, one Men reveals a surprising fact about her past that could ruin her relationship with Sean. Later, Sean's sister arrives to help him sort through his feelings. Two women are eliminated. |- !8 !"Week 8: Hometowns !March 5,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Sean visits the hometowns of the final four bachelors. One Men is eliminated. |- !9 !"Week 9: Thailand !March 6,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Sean and the remaining three bachelors go to Thailand for exotic one-on-one dates. In addition, the Men's have the opportunity to give up their individual rooms for a chance at an intimate overnight encounter. The playing field is reduced to the final two contenders at the rose ceremony. |- !10 !"The Men Tell All !March 7,2017 |- | colspan="3" |Evan and Roxy are among the rejected bachelors who confront each other and Sean. Also: Sean and Chris Harrison review the season and look ahead to the finale. |- !11 !"Finale |- !12 !"After the Final Rose" {| Category:Seasons